When darkness turns to light
by lazy-cerulean
Summary: I live in a world of lies, where people smiled at me in mockery and told me what is false through their teeth. I don’t like it… I don’t like what hope they gave me. Sasusaku 1shot collection- chap 7: Junsei
1. BLACK ANGEL WINGS

**BLACK ANGEL WINGS**

**1**

"Eh? Sakura-chan?"

Naruto had murmured to himself upon seeing the pink-haired medic aimlessly wandering in front of her former apartment. He approached her slowly, as if to have time to convince himself it was the medic.

"Sakura-chan?" He had finally called out. Sakura turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I thought… you'll be working overtime at the hospital today?"

"Hospital? I'm not sick." She had said stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"Of course you're not. You're a medic remember?"

"Huh? Since when did I become a medic?" She had furiously asked him, her irritation strongly evident on her tone.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, are you really okay?"

She waved her hands dismissively, then, her eyes dulled making her look like she's daydreaming.

"Saku…ra-chan?"

"Huh?"

She turned to look at him with an unfamiliar expression. Then, her eyes brightened with realization "Oh, sorry mister, I've got to go now. I have to meet my boyfriend."

"But, teme is on mission. Remember?"

"Don't be silly mister. I don't even think you know who he is."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. He was very, very confused now. And since when did he become 'mister'?

"Sakura-chan, do you think you're very stressed from work? Perhaps you could use some sleep."

"Me? Sleep? Why would I? I'm a vampire. I don't sleep. Anyway, I'll be meeting my boyfriend now. Thanks for nothing mister!"

She turned to run, her face adorning a smile…

And then darkness…

"How is she?"

"I don't understand this. Her brain cells are slowly malfunctioning and dying. I have never encountered such disease on a healthy young girl before. It only implies on aging elders."

"What's happening, baa-chan?"

"This is what's happening Naruto. She has the Alzheimer's disease, a disease that tends to imply on aging people. The symptoms are the difficulty in recalling names, objects, places, times, and dates; not recognizing family and friends, or not recalling their names; tendency to wander from home or office, progressive sense of distrust, dulled emotions or interest in activities, depression, unusual agitation and irritability, hallucinations or delusions and many more."

"B-b-but… you can cure her right?" his voice was quivering.

"If… if she lives to receive the cure." Likewise with her voice.

And her voice was melancholic.

She was not ready to discover such. Sakura was the daughter she never had, and like the rest of the people she loved, she'll be taken away too.

"Why? Aren't you THE GREAT Tsunade? You can do something right?"

She was on the verge of crying too. But she struggled to tell the crying boy the fact that their Sakura will be dying soon.

"Na-Naruto… do you know why we do not immediately pronounce a person whose heart doesn't beat anymore, dead?"

He slowly shook his head, uncertain of where it was leading.

"It's because…"

She was choking on her own words.

"It's because the brain has the tendency to transmit last minute messages to the heart when received proper aid. If the message transmission is successful, the heart will pump again. If not, medics will announce the brain dead, which is a total death. Now, do you understand?"

She was crying, and he was too, when the door swung open from an outside force, and they rushed to see a glimpse of raven hair turning to a corner.

It was Uchiha Sasuke, the lover of Haruno Sakura. And they knew that he had heard every word they uttered... And they pitied him more than they pitied themselves.

The next week, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were declared missing nins of Konohagakure.

**2**

"Ne…"

"Hn?"

"Do you believe in angels?"

He forced out a smile.

"Yes. You are one."

"Yeah?"

"Aa."

"You know why I asked?"

She had giggled.

"No."

"Then you're quite silly."

He raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

He waited for her answer but there was none; she had looked dazed.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

She looked unaware of what they were talking about for a moment.

He became quite worried.

"Nothing."

"Ne…"

"Hn?"

"I saw one today."

She had whispered.

"Does he look like me?"

She giggled and he loved it though he'll never tell her.

"Of course. He has these wings that were enormous and beautiful. The feathers were pure black and I think they were wonderful. He was coaxing me to come with him, to a land far away. And you know what I said?"

She murmured, and her voice worried him… Likewise with her eyes… It was getting exceptionally cloudy that it scared him and, he never gets scared. Uchihas never did.

"What did… you say?" He whispered back.

"I said I won't go with him, not until you're with me."

She smiled an angelic smile, but her eyes were not focused, and he knows her life is slowly inching away, and it took a lot of his willpower to grin.

"What if I don't want us to go with him?"

He teased, and anger flashed in her liquid emerald eyes.

"Why not? Do you not love me anymore? You're letting me live without you?"

He knew her mind is not coherent anymore. He held her by her shoulders and looked at her face, the face that tore his heart into pieces.

"Why?"

Her eyes were full of tears. She was hitting him on his chest and it didn't hurt him at the least but his heart ached at her delusional suffering.

"Sakura--"

"Why? Am I not pretty? Am I not interesting enough? Do you not trust what I like? I-I--"

And he crashed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened.

"I love you. I don't want you to leave me like the rest that's why I don't want you to come with him."

He was choking at his own words, but he struggled to continue.

"You are very beautiful, Sakura. You're the most beautiful woman I met…"

She buried her face against his chest.

"I am your angel, and you'll be coming with me… No one else."

She was dazed again, and she had a feeling that something was being torn away from her.

"Sakura…"

She does not know whom he speaks of… And… What she was doing there? She doesn't know…

"Sakura…"

A part of her feels like permanently leaving her… Her liquid eyes dulled, and she clutched the man's clothes tightly so she won't fall.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

She looked up to see a beautiful face, with calculating onyx orbs and aristocrat nose, and good cheeks, and thin lips.

"Who… are you?"

His heart was severely torn by her words; his nightmare came to life, and he felt like cursing the gods for cursing her.

And though his crying eyes never met her questioning ones, he just held her against him… praying for once to an inexistent God of the livings to recuperate her dead brain cells, to let her remember who she is… who were her family, her friends… him, who they were…

But he knows it was impossible… And in a moment's time, her life will be slipping away from her too…

Nevertheless, he'll be her angel, and he will envelope her delicate body with his beautiful and enormous wings whose feathers were pure black and wonderful to her eyes.

And he is… and will always be…

**3**

The blonde haired boy knew that the heavens were mourning at the lovely couple's death.

It rained on the day of the funeral. Flowers were everywhere, their scent touching every clothing it can surge through.

And it made him remember how they looked like together, with her head buried on his chest and his arms securely around her, as if protecting her while underneath them was a bed of the flowers Sakura loved so much.

They were so happy then that all he could do is smile at the heavens, despite the tears leaking from his eyes, openly accepting the tears the gods had cried…

And he wished that Sasuke'll be her angel till the end.

**4**

And so it was written…

Sakura Haruno died because of illness, and Sasuke Uchiha died of suicide, to fulfill a promise he had told her… A promise with black angel wings…

**OWARI**


	2. ARSONPHOBIA

**ARSONPHOBIA**

fear of fire

**Summary:** I am but a girl whose past is swallowed by the graceful fire, obscuring my parents gone mad, protecting me from madness likewise. And yet, even if I tried to shy away from the dancing flames, why do you keep on insisting that I play with _fire_?!

**1**

_Liquid emerald eyes widened at the sight of dancing flames swallowing her house, her __**home**__. Tongues of fire were everywhere, taunting her, teasing her… __**her**__**.**_

"_Mama? Papa?" she started out, her eyes petrified, fearing… everything. "Mama!"_

_She ran, and ran, maneuvering through the hallways that were slowly being eaten by the evil, evil flames. "PAPA!"_

_Big, fat tears escaped her eyes, and she tripped and tripped, her feet carrying her to bigger flames._

"_MAMA! PAPA! Where are you? Save me! Tasukete!" she screamed, her hands blindly touching the walls of fire. "Mama…!"_

_Her dainty feet brought her to their grand staircase, and at the feet of the stairs, she saw her parents seated around a round oak table, their mouth hidden by their hands._

"_Mama! Papa!"_

_She skipped over the stairs, adrenaline surging through her, urging her to run faster. "Papa! Tasukete!"_

_Her parents nonchalantly stared at her._

"_Darling, I see you've found us." Her mother called out, smiling happily._

"_Honey, aren't you supposed to be asleep? It's almost midnight." Her father said, calming her as if both were oblivious to the taunting fire that's slowly reaching their feet. _

_Sakura slowed down once she's almost by the bottom of the stairs, her eyes wide with disbelief, her legs were weak from the boost of adrenaline from a while ago._

"_Darling, go back to your room." Her mother's eyes glowed with insanity. They were insane._

_They cannot __**save**__ her._

"_Mama?" she whispered, her eyes hysterically shifting from her mother and father, to the flames that looked so beautiful at the moment, and lastly, to the heat that burned her delicate skin._

"_Darling, you need to sleep." Her father murmured._

"_Pa…pa?"_

_More tears. She's crying, sobbing… hiccupping. She thought they'll save their only princess._

"_Kawai." She whispered to herself, watching with fear and anticipation as the ceiling gave up and crushed her parents with its deadly flames._

"_Kowai."_

_She watched as her parents looked up at her, urging her to go back to her room… to sleep._

"_Kowai."_

_Her eyes stayed glue at her parents, the flames swallowing them, eating them, tearing them apart… burning them._

"_Kowai…"_

**2**

"I couldn't believe it." I heard someone sob, her hiccups filling the empty air.

"There, there…" Someone said in a relaxing, deep voice, "At least their princess lived. You know how much they treasured their daughter, correct?"

"Oh, Fugaku, they were my closest friends!" the crying woman gasped, and I could feel a finger pointed at my form. "Look at her! She's so… vulnerable! Like a porcelain doll…"

Stifled hiccups…

"Fugaku, I want to protect her. I want to!" she sobbed. "Help me…"

"Aa. We will."

"Mother?"

"Ah… Sasuke-kun!"

I heard someone approach me, then, I felt a face near mine, calculating_, intimidating_.

"She's awake."

"Oh…"

I felt the air grow hot, hence, I am crowded.

I opened my eyes, blinking against the bright light.

"Where… am I?"

"You're in the hospital, my dear."

My eyes wandered at the pale faces of the people around me, all of them bearing black hair and eyes.

"Why am I here?" I struggled to sit up, and a boy my age helped me up.

"You had several burns, but it'll heal soon."

Burns? _Fire?_

"Kowai…" I murmured, my eyes widening.

"You're scared… of what?" The boy muttered behind me.

Of… death? Of… these burns?

Wakaranai.

"Where's mama?"

My eyes bored against those feminine black eyes, the eyes of whom my mother trusted fully well.

"Where's papa?"

"I-I…" she stuttered, her hands searching until she caught her husband's.

"Fugaku, we better inquire with her doctor." She murmured in fear. Fugaku nodded slowly, eyes refusing to meet mine.

And they left.

I stared at my arms. They were covered by thick, white bandages.

My eyes squinted, my tears gathering in my eyes.

"Kowai…" I whispered.

"Of what?" The boy repeated.

I stared at his eyes, his lonely orbs. My hands reached out, my fingers traced his perfect, perfect face, and I giggled.

"Kowai…" I repeated with a final nod. And as I stared at his face, I know he was confused.

"Nani ga?" I murmured.

Then darkness.

**3**

I woke up, startled by the loud noises coming from the outside. I stared at my arms, to see that it was covered by white, glittering silk sleeves, or, were they silver?

I am at the Uchiha manor. I know I am, seeing the familiar fans found in my sleeves.

Slowly, I approached the double doors, dainty feet noiseless against the cold, marble floors.

Tipping forward, I heard voices, and they were shivering… from the cold I suppose. I hugged myself, leaning more so my cheeks touched the cold wood.

Wood… _It can easily be consumed by fire… Fire… Fire…_

My mind swirled, my temple ached. **Fire.**

"Kowai…"

I clutched my head with a hand, the other holding the door knob tightly. The lights outside went off. But the pain didn't go away…

What am I scared of?

Was it… death? The burns? Being alone? Being vulnerable?

I almost met the floor with a loud _thud _when the doors I'm leaning on opened. An arm supported me, darkness consumed me, but there was a faint light and I stared up to see the face of the lonely boy, and in his hand, a candle lighted with fire.

I screamed.

**4**

"Shh… Shhh…." Mikoto murmured, hugging me, soothing me… _comforting me. _"We'll protect you, my dear. We're here. We'll _save you."_

"_Honey, go back to your room." Her mother's eyes glowed with insanity. They were insane._

_They cannot _save_ her._

They simply cannot. They were insane… They were mad. Or was she?

"You can't!" I finally screamed, ripping myself away from her hug. "You can't save me! No one can!"

"I can." I heard someone whisper in my ears. And I can say, from his voice that _he _can. I'll trust. This once.

His arms held my shoulders, and through half-lidded eyes, I managed to croak out, "Ko…wai."

"Of what?" He murmured.

"Of what?" I repeated, as I felt him nuzzle my pink locks. "Of… fire."

I got dizzy, just muttering the word. And before I succumbed to darkness once more, I managed to ask him.

"Anta... dare?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sankyuu, Sasuke…kun"

**5**

"Waah… So cold." I mumbled, dancing in circles when I felt two arms envelope me. We were strolling in the town square, just near the frozen pond where I could hear people's squeals of delight as they skated through it.

"Cold?" he murmured. I shook my head.

"Not anymore, Sasuke-kun!"

"Good."

"Anou ne—" My eyes widened in fear when I saw a huge fireplace just near us. I whimpered and hid my face against Sasuke's chest.

I hummed contentedly once Sasuke carried me in his arms.

"Don't be scared." He whispered in my ears. My eyes widened as the heat around us intensified, the coldness of the snow out of my grasp.

"Gomen." he said.

I slowly turned, the anticipated glow of the fire illuminating my face. I screamed, and then, I started pounding on his chest.

"Let go! Let go! Daikirai! Daikirai! Daiki…rai!" I whimpered, tears spilling from my eyes. I then clamped my mouth shut.

Kirai janai.

My vision blurred… blurred by my fear.

I could touch the fire if I want, but I can't. I CAN'T! I DON'T WANT TO!

I pounded on his chest, harder this time, but he caught it and turned me so that I'm facing the fire.

I cried; my tears never ending. It spilled from my eyes to my cheeks, then chin.

"Kowai."

_Her eyes stayed glue at her parents, the flames swallowing them, eating them, tearing them apart… burning them._

"KOWAI!" I hollered, fighting Sasuke's hand as he struggled to keep my face directed on the fire. My eyes widened. "KOWAI!"

"SAKURA!!"

I whimpered, hearing his deep voice yelling my name. "Doushite…? Sasuke-kun…"

"Trust me."

"_I can." I heard someone whisper in my ears. And I can say, from his voice that he can. I'll trust. This once._

Just this once.

My tears were continuous yet my eyes continued to watch, to wait as his hand that once held my hands reached out for the fire.

"Kirei desu ne?" He whispered in my ears.

I stared at his eyes, as my own widened. I searched for deceit but there was only pure fascination.

I looked at my arms, my burnt yet healing arms, then at my hands, those twitching, enthralled hands. I lifted it, staring as he smiled at me, and then raised it towards the fire, sighing as his held mine.

And then, I looked at him, and saw his proud, proud smile, then… I smiled…

"Yapari kirei, ne?" Sasuke said, letting me stand on my own.

"Nani?" I asked, clutching his arm.

"Hi." He replied, enveloping me in his arms, kissing my forehead at the same time. I hummed in agreement.

"Omaesan nimo." He murmured.

I smiled at his compliment, feeling dizzy, and my head swirling with the same pain as being afraid.

But I trust him.

And his smiles.

And his words.

And his beliefs.

What I do not trust is my incapability to consume my own fear, and let it dwell in the darkness forever, for my fear is like what I am afraid of.

It is large, as the one that ate my parents, as graceful as the dancing candle flame and as beautiful as the one in front of me.

'Yapari kowai.'

And as I felt his lips on my nose, loving and caring, I sensed myself murmur an almost inaudible, "Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

And the same darkness consumed me, like how fire consumed my parents, those parents who couldn't save me.

"_Honey, aren't you supposed to be asleep? It's almost midnight."_

"_Darling, go back to your room."_

"_We'll protect you, my dear. We're here. We'll save you."_

"_**Trust me."**_

_**OWARI.**_

**VOCABULARY**

_**Tasukete- **__help_

_**kowai- **__I'm scared/ scared_

_**Aa**__-Yeah_

_**Wakarana**__i- I don't know_

_**Nani ga**__- Of what_

_**Dare**__- Who are you/ who_

_**Sankyuu**__-Thank you_

_**Anou ne**__- sort of 'umm'_

_**Gomen**__- sorry_

_**Hanashte- **__let go_

_**daikirai**__- i hate you_

_**Kirai janai**__- i don't hate you_

_**Doushite**__- why_

_**Kirei desu ne**__-it's beautiful_

_**Yapari Kirei**__- it's beautiful after all_

_**Nani**__- what_

_**Hi**__-fire_

_**Omaesan nimo**__- you too_

_**Yapari kowai**__- I'm scared after all_

_**Arigato**__- Thank you_

**End notes:**

Hope you liked it.


	3. BLUE MOON

**BLUE MOON**

We learned from pasts, and we continue learning in the present.

Lessons of life would usually come from hardships but we tend to wash it away, but no matter how hard we try, memories, either dark or full of light, are still kept in the treasure box of our hearts forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruno Sakura walked silently on the roads of konoha, the Land of fire.

She was exhausted from work for she is a medic nin now and she dedicated her life on saving sick and ill, injured and dying people. She was one of Konoha's sweethearts, a girl who surpassed her master and today was the exact day she was born and...

She_ wasn't_ happy.

Sure, almost everyone in Konoha greeted her Happy Birthday, wished a good health and gave gifts but she's not contented.

Her best friends even threw a surprise party for her, still, bliss don't seem to get the best of her emotions.

Being purely preoccupied with her train of thoughts, she noticed that her feet were heading towards Konoha's gates, the exact place he left her unconscious.

She stared at the unusually blue moon that was shining brightly above her. It's almost midnight, and that just means her birthday was about to end. She smiled softly as she stared at the bench where he had laid her.

Trailing her dainty fingers, she then sat there, reminiscing the past and the present. Everything seemed to happen just minutes ago but, of course, it all happened 6 years ago.

She sighed deeply, becoming uncomfortable as a rush of emotions filled her longing heart, but shrugged it off.

She then closed her eyes to feel the cold breeze touch her, to let it mess up with her hair. A wave of nostalgia filled her head, feeling the irony of the blue, glowing moon staring down at her.

She then opened her eyes, squinting as clouds covered the moon-

**_Just like when he left us._**

-and everything became black.

Warm, calloused hands obscured her vision yet she smiled softly. It must be Naruto or Neji, or maybe Rock Lee or Shikamaru.

**_Don't bother checking his chakra signature, _**Inner Sakura murmured softly, **_It's, after all, a surprise._**

She giggled softly, holding the hands that covered her vision. The wind pick up, her senses twitched. She sniffed a little, her shoulders becoming stiff.

The scent was familiar, engraved in her mind, buried in her breaking heart.

Unconsciously, a tear made its way down her face.

_He's_ back…

"Ontanjoubi Omedeto, Sakura." The warm, husky voice told her.

Her hands dropped on her side, absorbing each word he said.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Tadaima, Sakura."

The hands loosened and made its way around her waist. Sakura hold it still in there, the foce in her throat becoming desperate.

"You're back now?"

**_NO!_**

"Aa." He said, burying his head in her hair.

She faced him, eyes showing surprise... was it affection?

Her hands encircled his neck and tightened her hold.

"You're not going anymore? Are you going to stay with me…forever?"

**_Shouldn't we be angry? Hateful? REVENGEful?_**

"Aa." He said before kissing her forehead.

"Is that a promise?" Sakura said, eyes closed, tears cascading down her face.

**_He'll break our heart._**

"Aa." He said kissing her nose.

"Honto ni?" She said opening her eyes.

**_Stop. Before it's too late._**

"Aa. Promise." He said as he captured her lips into his. His lips was soft, drowning her with unfathomable content and bliss. He pulled away, tracing her lips with his fingers as he pushed her to the stone bench.

Sasuke sat beside Sakura in the bench, pulling her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. Together, they looked at the blue moon above them. Sakura closed her eyes slowly.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out.

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday…" He said, holding her hands into his.

"Arigato…"

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out once again.

"Hai?"

"Aishiteru…"

Sakura smiled.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A dream is something we would like to have after a tiring day, more likely we would like it to happen in reality.

For our little cherry blossom, her dream came true. She waited and she got what she wants, a happy ending… An unending happiness that will never be a past but a present forevermore.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aishiteru- I love you

Honto ni- Really?

Aa-Yeah

Tadaima- I'm home

Ontanjoubi Omedeto- Happy Birthday!


	4. NAUGHTY AND NICE LITTLE DEVIL

**Naughty and Nice Little Devil**

"Eat this… Please?" Sakura pleaded, tugging his sleeve with one hand and holding a stick with a fluffy cotton candy wrapped in it on the other hand.

Sasuke hesitated for a minute, looking at her wide puppy eyes. "Pretty, pretty please?"

He was reluctant at first, but took it anyway. He grabbed it from her hands, his eyes calculating as always.

Sakura clutched a silver device on her pocket in anticipation, as she stared at Sasuke.

Sakura allowed herself to smile.

He had let his lips touch the pink fluffy sweets, and with one more calculating glance, enclosed his lips on a portion of the downy food Sakura liked so much.

Sakura giggled at his childish looks; his eyes were wide with wonder, making it a dominant feature for the candy covered the rest.

She watched as he contemplated for a minute, and then brought out the device with a swift motion.

'_Click.'_

His eyes went on her, inquiring… calculating.

She giggled.

'_Click.'_

He finally furrowed his eyebrows, removing the cotton candy from his face, and with a swift motion, he was already holding her close to him.

"What are you doing, Sa-ku-ra?" he asked sternly, eying her hands as it protectively hid the gadget on her pocket.

"Taking a picture of your cute face, Sa-su-ke." She said in an equally stern voice, with a tone of playfulness on its edge.

She gasped when their noses touched.

"That was naughty." He said with a smirk.

She smiled slyly. "Then I'd be nice."

His smirk became wider.

"Define nice, Sa-ku-ra." He whispered huskily.

"Well," Sakura started proudly, "Nice is being pleasant."

"We have the same definition, do you not know? But I have a different meaning to it." He said as he pulled away.

"I act pleasant when I'm the _seme_."

He studied his hands for a moment, and then raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, my little uke, I'll give you 5 minutes to run for your life."

"Eh?" she looked utterly confused, and then, she noticed his glowing eyes. She shuddered.

"5… 4… 3…" His sadistic smirk was present. It only meant one thing; she gasped in realization and tried to turn away. "2,1!"

_Too late._

She squealed when his arms reached for her.

She run and run, with him following her lazily even though in the end, the little bubblegum haired lass was still caught by the naughty and nice little devil.

The devil grinned demonically at his catch, his sharp eyes swirling with crimson color. Running his tongue across his lower lip, he watched as Sakura firmly closed her eyes, a deep blush on her face.

And let your imagination play the rest.

OWARI.


	5. SALVATION

**SALVATION**

**Summary: **When one is afraid of not accomplishing one's goal because of limited time, how can you be scared to do likewise when you have all the time in the world? How about _her? _What can _you _do?

Simple.

Open your eyes, and _see._

She's your salvation.

_**1**_

_**(Yamanaka Ino, the flower)**_

"What are you afraid of?" Electric blue eyes searched my own liquid emerald ones.

"What do I fear?" I asked, looking for the usual sparkle in her eyes.

And saying that I'm surprised is an understatement.

…Because, her giddy eyes were _dead_ serious.

"I am… afraid of time." I said, looking at the stars, the starry, starry stars resting against the dark firmament. I closed my eyes upon hearing her stifled sobs. "Or, perhaps it's not time that I'm afraid of…"

"Ja, nani?" She asked, refusing to look at me.

"I'm afraid of being unable to accomplish my goal before the time runs out."

I smiled at her, snatching the hands that attempted to hide her tears from me. Holding both in one hand, I reached out to touch her face, to wipe those big, fat tears escaping her eyes.

She had always been beautiful… Prettier than I…

…Because she's a **flower**, and I'm a bud.

"What… goal?" She whispered through her hiccups.

"My goal?" I pursed my lips, my eyes returning to the dark velvet night sky.

"I want to know who I am… I want to know who you are… I want to know who everyone is." I murmured. "I wanted to unveil the secrets of human nature… Demo… it's _impossible."_

Ino grabbed my shoulders, holding it tightly, and forcing me to look at her. "I'll help you."

I shook my head. "You have your own goals, Ino-chan."

Ino bit her lower lip. "Then… Then, I'll make it my goal, even if it's the last thing that I could do."

I smiled brightly at her. "Arigato."

_**2**_

_**(Uzumaki Naruto and his eyes)**_

"Konnichiwa!" I tilted my head to look at the one who greeted me. Smiling brightly, I replied a simple _hello._

"You're new here?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"Boku wa Uzumaki Naruto des. Yoroshikun!" He said, smiling brightly at me. I responded with a smile of my own.

"Sakura des."

His eyes widened in fascination. "Sakura ka? Heh, what a fitting name."

"Doumo." I said.

"You're pretty…" My head jerked up at the compliment… A smile touched my lips unconsciously at the thought of the first compliment I have received.

I smiled wider as I saw his eyes… His twinkling blue, crystal eyes.

I touched his eyes, tracing his eyebrows, giggling at his confusion before brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"Your eyes…" I said. "Kirei… they're so… placid… so clear. I drown in your pools of lonely eyes…"

I stared as his mouth twitched in an uncertain smile. "What do you mean?"

"Are you afraid?"

"Sa…" he gulped in alarm, in dread. "Sakura-chan?"

"Are you afraid?"

"A… Aa." He whispered, and I watched as his clear eyes darken.

"Nani ga?"

"Of…" He seemed to ponder for a moment.

"Of solitude… Of… it's darkness. I don't want to… to be alone, Sakura-chan." His voice broke, his eyes watered.

"H… How?" _did you know?_

"Shhh…" I hummed to him. "I'm here…"

His eyes were wide when they stared at me, looking with childish wonder and dependency, of affection and relief.

My eyes then flickered at the figure behind a tree, lavender orbs peering with appreciation and happiness.

I watched as her mouth moved with inaudible words... Words of deliverance…

'_Of _purity_… a step closer to your salvation… Arigato. You saved my destruction… You saved _him._'_

_**3**_

_**(Sai and his art)**_

I peered, cautious as I entered my sanctuary: the music room.

I saw the black piano situated in the middle of the room, in an elevated stage and approached it, fingering the keys with my small fingers.

Finally, I sat down and closed my eyes, fingers touching the keys and with one final breath, my fingers pressed, a tad of music echoing in my ears.

My fingers moved, dancing and creating-- creating music… _my _music.

I smiled, as the melody intensified, my fingers frantically pacing, gracefully pressing the keys…

_Click. Flash!_

With a note awkwardly filling the empty air, my head snapped towards the door where a raven-haired lad stood with a camera at hand, his onyx orbs staring at me with interest, his lips pursed in an awkward smile.

And… with a blink of my eye, he vanished.

It had been weird, how his smile affected my perception of a stunning grin. His lips were… twitching, obviously unused to smile's graceful outline. 

Those thoughts haunted me until it was nighttime, making me curious because of its familiar essence, and as I prepared to sleep, I saw the calendar taunting me… Scaring me…

_It's almost time to go…_

My eyes closed towards darkness, and then opened to the sunlight.

It was hours later, that Ino dragged herself in front of me, dabbing her finger across my forehead.

"Yes?" I had asked.

"Save yourself," she had whispered with determined eyes, "-And show me the smile I used to know."

I blinked, and she was gone. Then,

I smiled, finally knowing why I was so irked by his smile… Because I had built the same smile in my own face… refusing to observe its proper touch all this time.

I sighed and shifted my bag, staring at my wrist watch.

_L_ike my usual routine, I entered the music room in anticipation but stopped once a covered painting blocked my way.

"It's my gift…" someone whispered. I smiled a small smile. "Go ahead… Open it… for _me."_

I nodded, drawing near his art. With refined fingers, I touched the white cloth and lifted it, revealing a painting of me, playing the piano.

Finally, I smiled, because I saw my real emotions that had danced in my face when I released my pent up feelings through my music.

"You were ugly…"

I chuckled bitterly.

"But then, when I saw you… playing the piano, I thought that… you were the most dazzling masterpiece…"

He paused.

"Who are you?"

"Does name matter?" He murmured, his fingers curling my hair from behind.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

I heard him grin. "Sai…"

"Sai-kun… who are you hiding from?" I asked him.

"Hiding?" he sounded so startled. I nodded vigorously.

"I'm hiding from eyes… that scrutinize the seen…" I turned to look at him, and he furrowed his eyebrows as if in confusion.

"Or… perhaps, I'm hiding from the society in general… I guess." He shrugged.

I giggled, and he sent me a questioning stare.

"Guess?" I murmured. "You're not sure yourself, so what's the point?"

He chuckled, turning to leave but I caught his arm.

"Smile… a genuine smile."

"What's the use?" he sneered. "It's too little too late."

"You're wrong." My bangs hid my eyes from his gaze. "It's better late than never."

I looked at him, smiling sadly.

"I'll teach you… All you have to do is… let me."

_--I'll teach you… So I could teach myself likewise…_

_Let me…_

_Let me see the _real_ you…_

_**4**_

_**(Chronophobia's mask)**_

Blood… It's getting worse, because all that has escaped my pitiful lips is blood, those crimson liquid.

I stared at the mocking calendar, and winced.

_It's slowly inching away from me… slowly…_

_I'm afraid of not accomplishing my goal... before it is too late._

**Tasukete.**

_**5**_

_**(Uchiha Sasuke and melancholy)**_

"What's your name?"

"Hn."

"Er… Nice to meet you?" I said, my eye twitching. His eyes flickered at me for a moment, his gaze intensifying as he tried to solve the puzzle called me.

I inwardly grinned.

_What's there left to solve? _I asked myself, grinning wildly. _I'm an open book._

I held out my hand.

"Sakura des! Hajimimashite."

I wrinkled my nose as he stared at my waiting hand, as if deciding if it was sanitary enough.

I smiled widely when he shook it.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He muttered more to himself. I chuckled.

"So…" I eyed the violin that he was holding in his hand. "You're a violinist?"

He glared at the floor for a second, contemplating—perhaps-- if I was either annoying or plain stupid.

"Aa." He finally answered.

"Nice. Do you know… Pachelbel _Canon _in D_?"_

He stared at me, his dark orbs searching…calculating.

"Aa." He replied quietly.

I smiled, holding the hand that was holding the violin.

"Play with me!"

And though he cast me a look reserved for madmen, he positioned his violin by his shoulder so gracefully_… gracefully_.

As we sunk into the music, I asked him… "What's its name?"

"Its name is…" he paused, blinking, then, closed his eyes.

"_Melancholy," _he said, faintly smiling.

I stared at my moving hands, dreading the music's nearing end.

"Melancholy…" I whispered, as the air hugged the last notes of the piece.

"…Aa."

"Show me…" I murmured, staring blankly at his questioning gaze.

"Show me… who you are… before I cease to subsist. Before these…" I raised my hands, "…stop playing my memoirs… my music."

He glared at me.

"You're crazy." He drawled.

"I am but a madman, whose mouth is but an escape for the crimson blood that runs through my body. Now," I stayed on my own ground, refusing to fear his forlorn glares. "Show me."

And he did.

Through the liquid that escaped his beautiful orbs.

And, through the twitch of his bitter smiles.

I beamed, watching with juvenile enthrallment the newfound beauty of a freeman.

"You're crazy." He repeated. "You're no human."

I smiled. "I am but a madman,"

His beautiful eyes glimmered.

"I told you so too." I said. He glared past my form, _looking _but not _seeing._

"Sakura-chan?" I heard Ino-chan's voice and I tilted my head to look at her behind Sasuke.

I stared as her frail arms enveloped Sasuke's confused form.

'_This is a part of our adjoined goal…"_ she had murmured.

"Omedeto…" She said.

I stared at the sun through an open window, my fingers closing in to block out its rays.

"Aa…"

_**6**_

_**(Sayonara, hime-sama)**_

"I was but an open book to their eyes… I was something that could be read as easily as the titles in every selection's front page… and perhaps… perhaps it's because of my eyes… Because they thought that I was as clear as my eyes… -smiles- Arigato, Sakura-chan… For being a great reader…" -Naruto

"I was taught nothing of emotions… I was known as the human kind's mistake for my incapability to even distinguish sadness from happiness…Thank you for being a teacher in your own way… you filled a gaping hole in my heart." -Sai

"Sakura, huh? You're as fragile as your namesake… So fragile it contaminated my control… I hate that I learned to love you and your own small ways. You made me cry through those ludicrous words I wondered why I even cried in the first place. You're crazy but… -smirks- I can't have you any other way." –Uchiha Sasuke

"_Sakura-chan, omedeto… for making yourself alive through your blank and dead lapses. I wish that you didn't have to leave sooner… But I know you… You'll still watch over us through your seeing eyes and blinding white wings, ne?-giggles- See you in heaven, Tenshi-hime-sama." –loves and kisses, Ino-chan_

_**7**_

_**(Sleep, dear angel)**_

I saw their hidden tears dripping on a cold tablet. I heard the music of their sorrow.

**Through hails and tremendous heat, you've been the protector we wished for.**

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_1994-2009_

_A loving daughter_

_A dear friend_

_A great psychologist (_dattebayo!_)_

_A dazzling masterpiece_

_An accomplished human_

_A learning teacher_

_A fine pianist_

_A madman_

_A precious princess_

_Our guardian angel_

**OWARI**

**VOCABULARY:**

**Ja, nani? **- Then, what?

**Demo**- but

**Arigato- **thank you

**Boku wa Uzumaki Naruto des. Yoroshikun- **I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you.

**Sakura ka? - **Sakura, huh?

**Doumo- **Thanks

**Kirei- **Beautiful

**Aa- **Yeah

**Nani ga- **Of what

**Tasukete- **Help me

**Hajimimashite-** Nice to meet you (first time meeting)

**Omedeto- **Congratulations

**Tenshi-hime-sama- **angel-princess-high form of pertaining to a person


	6. MEMOIRS OF A BROKEN FLOWER

****

_**MEMOIRS OF A BROKEN FLOWER**_

**Summary:** What will you do when everything's perfect, then suddenly, that everything turned into trash? What will you do when you then became afraid of tarnishing anything perfect, when you became afraid of… loving because you're smearing your perfect love by being the direct epitome of sudden imperfection?

_**1**_

_**(Superior)**_

"Welcome, everyone, to St. Etoile Academy. My only desire is for everyone to do their best in every term and follow the rules without bending it. I am your homeroom teacher, Kurenai Yuuhi and I expect to see the paramount abilities that each of you possesses. Refuse to be intimidated for you are the star section. Remain on top, despite the competitions that may emerge within the class and see through differences. Am I clear?"

I observed as the whole class stared at her apathetically, some raising an eyebrow, some nodding or even muttering a quiet 'Aa.'

The teacher, who is characterized by crimson orbs and black hair, sighed due to the lack of response and proceeded to her next agenda which is _'knowing who's who'_.

"Haruno-san?"

I raised my eyes to the teacher, only to see her looking straight at my eyes. "Haruno Sakura, am I correct?"

"Hai, sensei." I mumbled lazily.

"You are from St. Catherine School for girls, correct?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Hai. Nande?"

"I want you to act as the class president in the meantime."

"Nande?"

"Haruno-san…" Kurenai said warningly.

I stared at her lazily, putting up my arms in surrender. "Wakata, wakata."

I heard some girls whispering and giggling at my actions, and sensed some boys grunting and/ or smirking.

"Well then, please personally ask your classmates some basic information."

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Hai."

"Sensei." A soft voice asked from the back portion of the classroom.

"Yes?"

"Is it not fair that Haruno-san was given the power to ask us about ourselves even though she herself has not introduced herself to us? After all, she's new to the school."

I inwardly glared at the girl.

"Good point. Now, Haruno-san, should we start with you?"

"Very well. Haruno Sakura. Only child. 14 years old. Don't really like anything. Likewise with dislikes. Goal, I have none. My hair is naturally colored pink. My eyes are not glowing, it's just liquid."

I turned to everyone in the room.

"Now, anta dare, minna?"

_**2**_

_**(Intellectual)**_

"Sakura!" I heard someone scream. I turned to look at the auburn-haired girl yelling after me. I smiled slightly.

"Tenten, ohayo."

"Ohayo! So, you've got the top again?" she asked with a grin, and I nodded in reply.

"That's good!"

"Yeah."

"Your mom's going home, right?"

"Aa. She asked me to meet her."

"Ah… I see. Ja!"

_I've been all around the world  
I've been a new sensation  
But it doesn't really matter  
In this generation  
The sophomore slump--_

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Sakura, sweetheart, your dad will be going home too. Would you mind having dinner outside?"_

"No. Not at all."

"_Good. Meet us at the usual place."_

"Ja ne."

I sighed.

"Ohayo guzaimasu, Sakura-san!"

"Ah, Hinata-san."

"You seem to be in a pleasant mood."

"Aa."

"Ah, of course. Omedeto for ranking one again."

"Doumo."

_**3**_

_**(Affluent)**_

"Sweetheart, I'm back!"

"Welcome home, mother." I replied nonchalantly, shutting down my computer.

"Darling, I've brought home some presents!"

I rolled my eyes before pushing myself up, then going downstairs to meet mother, my giddy ole mother.

She greeted me with a fierce hug, giving me the opportunity to take a sneak peek of her little escapade.

"Ah, taraaan! Do you like them?"

I pursed my lips before sorting them out.

A tunic dress from John Galliano, Idem gloves, black Nima Holistic shoes and Josephine woven shirt from Lacoste, shoes from Gucci, button sandals and Crepe dress from Dior, draped front dress from Bluemarine and a cowl neck sweater dress from Armani. That's nice.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled brightly… too bright. Ugh. "I love it!"

"Really?" My mother said enthusiastically.

"Really! But, mother, sometimes it would help if you would think about those children who couldn't even buy their own dresses." I said sarcastically, and my mom's smile dropped.

"Love you all the way, mom!"

_**4**_

_**(Popular)**_

"Sakura-san!" I turned to look at my caller.

_Click. Flash!_

Ugh. Leave me alone.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. You look so cute today, by the way!"

Are you a homo? I wanted to ask her.

"You're Haruno Sakura right?" Another asked. I turned to face her.

"Aa."

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Aa."

"Ohayo, Sakura-sama."

"Aa."

"Pleasant morning, Haurno-sama!"

"Aa."

"Hello, Haruno-kun!"

"…"

"Haruno-kun?"

"Hn."

_**5**_

_**(Trash)**_

Everything seem perfect, right?

Everything does, right?

Well that was the perfect me, and of course, nothing will ever be wrong with me and my perfect life.

**Wrong**, because…

Because everything soon came crashing down on me, killing me.

"You are so perfect then…" Someone taunted. "You've got the looks, the brains, the popularity, the riches… Everything that a person could die for… Why did you give it all up? You could have been perfect… What a waste you are… You are no longer a high class human but a trash."

I stared at the floor below me, biting my tongue.

'_A _trash_…'_

I refuse to cry because…perhaps because I forgot how to cry… Hence, I'm not refusing myself to cry, I simply can't.

I am what I am because I wanted to… Crying won't protect me. It will only make me seem… vulnerable.

"_You were a beautiful baby, my flower. You were. You were pure, untainted and I refuse to taint you, my darling baby."_

"_Why are you saying this to me, mama?"_

"_I wanted to protect you… I still do… But if telling the truth will make you protect yourself, then I will because… I refuse to taint you…_

But you tainted me nonetheless and besides, I repudiate to be squished to nothingness…

"_I-I… I am not the first wife of your father, Sakura… I was never-"_

_Tears… I was crying…_

"_Mother, you're lying."_

"_I want you to protect yourself."_

"_Pa…Papa loves you, right?"_

"_Yes."_

And that's all that matters.

_**6**_

_**(Rebel)**_

"Haruno-san, I am very disappointed with your grades. How could it be that your A+ became F?"

I stared at my teacher lazily.

"Haruno-san!"

"What?"

The teacher sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know what to do with you anymore. I-I-"

"Excuse me, Kurenai-sensei." A student council member murmured politely from the door that was slightly opened.

"Yes?"

"Haruno Sakura-san is being called by the principal."

"Again? What happened this time?"

"It is quite confidential, Kurenai-sensei…"

The teacher sighed tiredly.

"You may go now, Haruno-san."

"Sure." I muttered.

The student council member escorted me until we were at the principal's office, and then, she left by the principal's order. I sat coolly at one of the chairs facing the principal.

"Yes?"

"Haruno-san."

Her voice sounded so weary.

"I was surprised with your sudden acts of insurgence."

She looked through some papers.

"Usually you would only be sleeping in your classes or you would come late to your classes, but now you've criticized a teacher to the point of resignation."

"Is it not nice that I finally decided to pay attention to my classes? And, is it not unpleasant that when I finally had this drive to listen, I casually find myself listening to faulty facts?"

"She was stupid." I said. "I can't believe that you'd let this school acquire teachers whose knowledge and experience is lower than an actual student's capability. I merely corrected her erroneous teachings so as not to blemish my classmates' abilities."

"You humiliated her, Haruno-san." The woman said pointedly.

"She'll only be humiliated if she knows that I, a mere student, is correct and she, a teacher, is mistaken."

The principal sighed.

"Fine. I'll let you win this time."

I nodded, smiling triumphantly, inwardly.

_**7**_

_**(Vulnerable)**_

"Honey, papa's coming home today."

"Are we eating out again?" I asked, playing with my food using my fork.

"Yeah, but he's not coming home alone."

"Oh really? Is he going to introduce his wife to us?"

I heard the metallic clatter of my mother's spoon against the cold floor. "Sa-Sakura?"

"I didn't say anything… _at all. _Don't mind my murmurings."

She sighed tiredly.

"He's coming with… Lily."

"Who's that?"

She sighed again. "Elizabeth Haruno. She grew up in America."

"Makes sense. Who's she? His daughter?" I muttered unperturbedly, although I felt a clench in my heart.

"_Happy Birthday, princess."_

"_Otou-san, Ureshi. I'm your only princess, right? Your precious hime-chan?"_

"…"

"_Otou-san?"_

"_Of…Of course! You're my precious little princess."_

"_The only one!"_

"Sweetie, make her feel loved okay? All this time, Lily was treated as a thing by her… mother."

I stared at my mother, wondering if she's been brainwashed.

"She's… She knows you and follows your example. She'll be studying in your school from now on… And she's… A year your junior… So, be a sweetheart okay?"

I nodded, and promised to do so too… _Promised. _

And so I hugged her when she came home.

And she was loved by the whole school.

And she was the perfect lil' me.

And she ranked one.

And she stood with pride as my rich, humble half-sister.

And she became popular.

And she became the _past _me.

Then she became the rebel that I was.

But everyone adored her.

However, she never did she let her grades drop.

Because papa loves her for it, as he did me.

But he said he loves me still.

That I'm his princess, her first princess.

And that he cared…

But I know it's not real.

'_I'm ceasing to exist.'_

I'm becoming translucent, invisible.

Until **he **came.

_**8**_

_**(Protection)**_

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you." He said to me, his voice blank.

And I ignored him.

"Be his lil' angel, Haruno-san."

I stared blankly at Kurenai-sensei in reply.

"Be a sweetheart for me, okay?"

I glared at her.

"This is your chance to be a lil' angel, sweetie. You were always an angel." Kurenai-sensei added dreamily. "Just this once, let me remember who you were."

And so I guided him, pointing at classrooms, giving its uses and all of those sorts.

Everything was okay, we had at least 3 feet distance and it made me contented. That was… until we reached the music room.

And he closed the door after we entered, and he grabbed my shoulders. He looked at my eyes. He looked _into_ my eyes and… read me…

Just like that.

"You're crying." He said.

But there were no tears, I said.

Then, he touched my cheeks, and kissed my eyes.

"You're crying" he repeated and then, I knew what he meant.

I smiled, and I had this foolish drive to release my pent up frustrations.

And I know a way to do so. _Music._

And I played the piano, and he listened like no one did. And in the middle of it, he hugged me.

"You're crying." He said.

And he touched my cheeks, and kissed my eyes… and then… I felt those tears, spilling uncontrollably from my eyes.

_I am crying_.

_**9**_

_**(By the edge)**_

I adored him.

He was a brilliant student, perfect by all means… Just like who I was. Just like who she is.

But… I'm destroying him… I know I was…

He took all the blame on what I did, saying that he told me to do so _or else_. He slept when I did, come late when I did, break the same rules I broke, and got detention when I did.

And though it was sweet, it irked me.

He's destroying himself. He's perfect, and I want to preserve everything that was perfect, because I know what it's like to be imperfect when I always lived perfectly.

When one time, we both got detention, I slapped him when the teacher went out, but he smiled.

"I hate you!" I said. "Don't do what I do!"

"You're content." He had replied. And I screamed at him, yelling and cussing until he embraced me. "I want to _share_ your pain."

I said it was impossible, but he chuckled in response.

"I hate you!" I repeated. "Don't do this!"

He chuckled quietly, caressing my cheek.

"Show me your pain." He murmured then, "Teach me to hurt."

I pushed him, but he embraced me, and I burst into tears, not knowing what to do anymore.

I asked him if he was punishing me.

"Are you an angel sent by God to punish me because I marred my mother's heart, and tarnished my father's love and destroyed my sister's dependency on me?" I had asked.

He said no.

"I am just a lad who learned what emotions people usually contain." He had said.

I gasped when he kissed the corner of my lips.

"Aishiteru." He murmured. I screamed, calling him a liar.

"Don't joke around!" I had yelled, prying his arms off me. He tightened it.

"Aishiteru." He repeated.

"Shut up!"

"Aishiteru."

"Be quiet! Stop messing with me!"

"Aishteru."

I felt my energy being sucked from me, and all I could do is clutch his shirt, soaking it with my tears as he repeated his words with pure affection.

And before I succumbed tiredly to darkness, I whispered to him, "I hate you."

_**10**_

_**(Breaking Point)**_

After that incident, I found myself in my room, tucked in my bed, crying softly, so softly I didn't even notice it.

I had bitten my lip until it bled and didn't dare go to school even with my mother's coaxing.

The next weeks, I avoided him, making all the excuses I could come up with, even the most ludicrous ones.

_I saw him once in the rooftop, crying wordlessly, as quiet as a mouse, and I had clutched the door knob then. I clutched it so tight my fist became white._

_I am destroying him… and myself… gradually and efficiently._

My escape through those times that I was avoiding him is the attic-like part of the library and, it was during one of those cloudy days that I dazed of, my book forgotten on my lap. It was in this time that I was wondering what he was attempting to tell me.

I cursed, remembering a few collections of his words before I dashed off, away from him.

"_Sakura… Listen to me…! Ashiteru… Listen to me just… this once… just this once." _He had whispered.

And by the time that I went back to my classroom did I realize that it was a mistake to ignore his pleas, his care… his love for all I could do then is clutch my book, tears threatening to fall as I listened attentively to the murmurings inside.

"Haruno Elizabeth…. Uchiha Sasuke… engaged… marriage… after 2 months… business prosperity… perfect wedding… A princess to wed… a prince…"

I am forever damned_… Lost forever_… And I knew it.

And as I caught his dark eyes flicker at my form for a second, the hurt and the lost filling his orbs, I felt my chest clenching inwardly, clutching my breath, punching my cheeks…

Then… My heart stopped, my inhalation hitched.

"_Atashi mo…" _I thought weakly. _"Suki da yo, Sasuke-kun…"_

_**10**_

_**(Destruction)**_

_Take me with you…_

Tic tac tic tac tic tac **lub dub** tic tac **lub dub lub** tac tic

They are mixing… the sounds of both my clock and my heart.

It's beating faster, it's sounding quicker…

If only I had realized it faster…

I chuckled.

I was so silly! So ridiculous! So blinded…

I cried and cried; my tears like a waterfall.

I smiled foolishly, grinning like the madman I was and I stretched my arms sideward, feeling the air of autumn, eying the azure sky above…

It's such a perfect day, and I'm not afraid to tarnish its perfection now… Because by letting my fear of tainting Sasuke's perfection had I been able to come to this silly, silly predicament.

I am not afraid now.

I stepped closer to the edge of the roof, staring with wide, fascinated eyes at the serene environment that surrounds this school… This perfect school grounds that will soon be smeared by blood… By my blood…

I closed my eyes, the last drop of my tear, of my frustration escaping my orbs.

Then, I walked into nothing, feeling the gravity as I fell…

My hair flew, covering my face and I closed my eyes, awaiting the gruesome impact I may feel until I sensed it…

I chuckled as I felt familiar arms snake around me, securing me for the last moment. I opened my eyes to see the same searching eyes.

"Take me with you." He whispered.

"You're with me…" I whispered back.

"Aishiteru." He said, kissing me for the last time as I smiled against his soft, perfect lips.

"Atashi mo…" I said with a huge smile. "Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."

Then, in Sasuke's arms, I felt a tremendous pain on my back, crushing my soul, his soul, and the pain was throbbing, stinging me… and him, overwhelming us, sending us to a living hell…

And then…

Nothing…

_Atashi mo…_

**OWARI.**

VOCABULARY:

**Hai **- yes

**Nande**- why

**Sensei-** teacher

**Wakata-**I understand

**anta dare-rude way of saying: **who are you

**minna-**everyone

**ohayo(guzaimasu)-** good morning

**Aa- **yeah

**Ja(ne)- **see you later

**moshi moshi- **hello(phone)

**Omedeto- **Congratulations

**Doumo-** thanks

**otou-san- **father

**ureshi- **I'm happy

**hime-chan- **princess

**Suki da yo**- I love you

**Atashi mo-**Me too.


	7. JUNSEI

_**Junsei**_

**Summary: **I killed him, to protect her. But, by killing him, I killed her. Now I live in a world of lies, where people smiled at me in mockery and told me what is false through their teeth. I don't like it… I don't like what hope they gave me. What I want is the hope of Junsei; genuine, pure, perfect. I want that hope so I could tell myself that I did what is correct.

**Inspiration: **An episode of the anime series: skip beat.

**Disclaimer:** Isn't **it** obvious?

_**1**_

"_-hate me? I am unfaithful! I slept with other women, bathed with someone else, and kissed another pair of lips! Hate me! Hate me else I kill you!"_

Sobs…

"_I-I can't… You know I can't. I love you with all of what I am, with all my life that I don't care if your happiness is anyone but me. Be happy, but don't let me go."_

Vases crashing against the marble floor.

"Damn it, woman! You're so troublesome! Just… hate me!"

Hiccups.

"_I told you I ca-Ahhh!"_

Someone's crashing against the glass table. 

I opened my eyes, my body trembling.

Uncertain, I let my feet drop against the marble floor. My footsteps were soft against the whispering ground. My eyes were wide as I slowly opened the wooden door, my lips quivering as I heard the destruction of my _home_, the destruction of the family I tenderly loved and cared for.

Tears gathered in the corner of my eyes, threatening to fall as a blood-curling scream resounded in the mansion.

_**Mother's dying… **_

_**Father's killing her…**_

_Mother, _hate him. _Don't die. _I _need_ you.

_Father, _stop_ it. _

I mouthed those words, whispering them so softly, but it faded, never to be heard as it drowned in her screams.

If only, those screams were of love and not hurt.

I fisted my hair, my tears falling, smearing my cheeks. I cannot move. I can't… even take a step closer to them, to at least stop them. To let them know I was here…

A sob escaped my small mouth, then another, and another.

"_Please! Don't do this!"_

"_You should have listened!"_

"_Ahh!"_

Coughs

My eyes widened. She's dying! Succumbing to death…

I can't! I won't let that happen.

My eyes were large with adrenaline as I took _a vase_ from a table and ran towards the room where their voices echoed in my ears.

There I found my father punching my mother incessantly, as my mother closed her eyes and opened it to smile for me.

I clutched the vase, and looked to see that my father has yet to notice me. I sauntered towards my father who was straddling my mother, then stared at my mother with such soft a smile.

I saw her smile back, and shook her head _no_.

Too late.

The heavy vase crashed my father's skull; my eyes were but blurred as I succumbed into the darkness.

Sotired_sotired._

Why can't we be the pure and perfect family?

_**2**_

I stared blankly at the computer screen as I saw the message sent by my mom.

_Your grandfather sent me a picture of you, darling._

_You're very beautiful; you look a lot like your father._

_I wish you're having an extravagant time there in Japan for I am yet to go home. _

_There are so much to do, so much to take care of _–so much to busy yourself with to forget that time I killed your precious other half, huh?-_ I'm really sorry you have to go to those charity balls in place of me._

_I wish you could have someone you love while I'm not there._

_Take care._

_I _lov_e you._

My mouth twitched upwards into a mocking smirk. Grandfather, eh?

I can see the picture now, I wouldn't be looking at the camera, of course, because I won't let them. It would be a snap shot. And then, at the back, my grandfather has written: _Try to communicate with your daughter, and tell her you love her._

That would be it, ne?

Tears gathered in my eyes, and it cascaded before I could even wipe them away. I let myself drop on my bed, curling in a tight human ball.

Everybody _hates_ me.

Yet, despite that, everyone pretends to be something they're not.

'_Don't worry, Sakura, everything will be alright.'_

But it's not.

'_Darling, don't you know? Your mother loved you with all her heart.'_

And never more.

'_See these eyes? They're your father's. See these lips? They're just like your mother's. That is just one proof that you're made out of love.'_

Love that existed before he became unfaithful…

Love that exists in the bottom of my mother's heart.

…Love that shall never be experienced.

_Hate me. Show that you do. I don't like living in a world of mockery. Don't tell words that comfort me… I want you and everyone else to blame me… Because I killed who you and everybody else love. And because…_

_I don't like that love and hope you offer me._

_Because the love and hope I wanted to hear, were the genuine _ones_, the _ones_ that blame me because it's my fault and finally, the o_nes_ that loved me because I saved my soul._

_Hate me… despise me…blame me…_

_It's my entire fault._

_I'm a killer, a murderer… Having ended my father's existence, stopping the beating of my mother's precious heart. Hate me…_

_Please._

_**3**_

"Uchiha-san, Nara-san, Hyuuga-san, I am pleased that you could come."

"Ahh, Haruno-sama, it's been a long time."

"I see that you've brought your respectable sons with you."

The younger ones nodded in recognition. My grandfather approached a person with pearl eyes and long hair, shaking his hand in enthusiasm.

"What might be your name, gentleman?"

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, good sir. It's pleasing to finally meet you."

He shook hands with a person whose hair was tied in a high ponytail. "Nara Shikamaru, sir."

And last but not the least, was the one with spiked up hair. _Uchiha. _

"So this is the lovely daughter of Tenshi-san." The older Uchiha said. "I am satisfied with the potential member of my family.

"The engagement was yet to be finalized. But I would be pleased if she would fall on good hands."

"I would be willing to catch her then." Neji said, smirking. The men chuckled.

"Well, this is Sakura. Sakura, these gentlemen were good friends of your father."

"Greetings." I murmured, and I felt my grandfather pat the small of my back.

"Well then, let's leave these teens to fend for themselves shall we?"

"Ah, of course. _Now, about that orphanage you wanted to build…"_

And so they left, leaving me surrounded by strangers.

I stared at my supposed fiancé and offered a crooked smile in which he responded with a grunt.

Neji and Shikamaru stared blankly at us.

"Well then, Miss Sakura, we'd be leaving the two of you alone for the moment."

"Be free to do as you wish." I stated lazily, dismissing them with a wave of my hand.

"_Trouble_some." The Nara muttered, and I flinched at the familiar words, letting my shoulders slump slightly.

The Uchiha's eyes flickered to me, then, he watched them with calculating eyes as they approached some ladies who were whispering among themselves.

He subsequently walked towards the balcony and I stayed glued in where I am.

"Oi."

I looked up.

"Come." He murmured softly.

Entranced, I followed him.

When I entered the balcony, and the curtains fell after me, I saw him leaning against it.

The moonlight illuminated his face, and he looked so beautiful to my eyes.

_Just like my dad._

I stared blankly at him for a moment, before he turned to me and smiled crookedly.

Suddenly, he raised his arms, coaxing me.

I was hesitant, but then, I saw his glittering orbs. My breath hitched. There was something in it that entices me.

Gracefully, I skipped towards him and buried my head in his chest, while he whispered sweet nothings in my ears.

_To think that I just met him…_

"Shhh." He murmured, threading his long fingers in my hair.

I heard a choked sound, making me squeeze my eyes shut. Sasuke tightened his hold on me, and I realized that the horrible sound was my sob and that I was crying.

"I killed my father on this date." I whispered to him, and braced myself for his lies.

"I'm sure the situation called for that." He muttered nonchalantly.

My eyes widened. "I killed my mother that day too."

"Of course you did." He agreed.

"Don't you know that I love my mom? That I love her very, very much?" he nodded, staring at me. "And that I love daddy as well?"

More tears fell.

"...And that I had hurt them so much?"

"Yes."

"And that everyone is lying to me when they said everything is alright?"

"You're a smart girl." Sasuke complimented coolly.

I clutched the front of his blazer tightly.

"And that my mom loves me?"

"How do you know that she loves you?" He muttered bluntly, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"She loves me because no matter how she screams in agony at my father's death bed, she would still smile at me and send me e-mails and compliment me."

"Did you ever think that perhaps, she's doing it as a responsibility and not out of love?" he challenged swiftly, leaning on the balcony so I could tip on him as I rant.

"Of course not. Because by now, I can identify who's lying and who's not."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Why don't you hate me like everybody else?"

He chuckled. "I'm not everybody else, stupid."

I traced his jaw line.

"Hate me." I demanded. "Tell lies on my face like everybody else."

He chuckled.

"I hate you." He murmured, and then, said, "Don't worry, everything's fine. You did best. "

My heart topped beating and I looked up to see that he was looking past me. Suddenly, his eyes met mine.

Then, he whispered tenderly.

"I like you. I can't lie but I agree with you. No one could smile so tenderly if they hate. You'll see it in their eyes."

His nose grazed my cheek.

"You said you know who's lying and who's not right? Did your mother lie to you? Did she not say she loves you at the end of her messages?"

I shook my head, my index finger trailing on his aristocrat nose. "Do you know that you've fallen in love with me?"

"Hn."

I giggled, and looked at his eyes. "Do you?"

He looked away, a pink tint on his cheeks.

"I never believed in love-at-first-sight, but, I believe in soul mates" I chuckled. "Ew, that was cheesy."

"Aa."

I frowned.

"Do you?"

"Aa."

I stared at his eyes, letting my lips brush against his.

"Give me three good reasons why you're with me right now." I said sternly.

He smirked, poking my forehead.

"I'll give those three good reasons."

I inhaled sharply.

"First, you look like a blank dish."

"Hmph! At least I sport only good dishes."

"Yep, flamboyant dishes like me."

"Psh."

Suddenly, he shifted so that my back is against the balcony.

"Second, you're my fiancée."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, that's not yet official, shithead."

He chuckled, tipping my head so that I'll meet his eyes. "You didn't let me finish, woman."

His nose touched mine, brushing it once, twice.

"I like you." He breathed, dipping so that his lips met mine.

_**4**_

"Hey, shithead, give that back!" I pouted as he licked my chocolate ice cream. I glared as he licked it slowly this time.

"I thought you don't like chocolate?" I screamed.

"What, jealous now, are we?" he teased, throwing it in the trash bin.

"Psh. If I know, it's the other way around." I said, stomping my feet.

"Oh, so inanimate objects can be jealous now?" he taunted. I pulled my hair in frustration.

"Shut up, you shit head! You know what I mean!"

"Darling?"

I twirled around to see my mom.

"Mama!"

I ran and hugged her tightly. "Welcome home!"

She kissed my forehead, showing her pretty smile. "I missed you, darling."

"Haruno-sama." Sasuke said, nodding in acknowledgement. My mom smiled, leading me towards Sasuke with her hand on the small of my back.

"Hora, Sasuke-kun, call me mother from now on. The engagement party is tonight after all. That makes me remember," Her face darkened. "If you hurt my baby…"

Sasuke charmingly pulled me in his arms, nuzzling my hair as he smirked childishly. "I'd die first."

"Aww! I envy you Sakura!" she cooed, swiftly snapping a picture of us.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't become a stealer on me now, mom. First come first serve."

"Still!"

Sasuke coughed. "I'm here, you know."

I grinned. "Hate me?"

He seemed to ponder. I pouted.

"Tsk. Shut up before I make you."

"Mamaaa." I drawled. "Sasuke's being mea-"

Sasuke's lips locked with mine abruptly. And with a shake of her head, my mother skipped out of the room and sighed contentedly. My head rolled back.

_Heaven._

* * *

Eye catcher!!!

On a corner of a moonlit room was a picture where a pink-haired woman had her hands on her hips, her face stern as she glared at the ground beneath her. Another pink haired lady smiled sheepishly as she held a beautiful vase in her hand as a young man with jet-black hair nuzzled his nose into her hair tenderly, the flowers that the younger woman was ought to place in the vase long forgotten underneath their feet.


End file.
